Source:Oracles.txt
Below is the full text to oracles.txt from the source code of NetHack 3.4.3. To link to a particular line, write [[oracles.txt#line123]], for example. 1. ----- 2. If thy wand hath run out of charges, thou mayst zap it again and again; though 3. naught will happen at first, verily, thy persistence shall be rewarded, as 4. one last charge may yet be wrested from it! 5. ----- 6. Though the shopkeepers be wary, thieves have nevertheless stolen much by using 7. their digging wands to hasten exits through the pavement. 8. ----- 9. If thou hast had trouble with rust on thine armor or weapons, thou shouldst 10. know that thou canst prevent this by, while in a confused state, reading the 11. magical parchments which normally are used to cause their enchantment. 12. Unguents of lubrication may provide similar protection, albeit of a 13. transitory nature. 14. ----- 15. Behold the cockatrice, whose diminutive stature belies its hidden might. The 16. cockatrice can petrify any ordinary being it contacts--save those wise 17. adventurers who eat a dead lizard or blob of acid when they feel themselves 18. slowly turning to stone. 19. ----- 20. While some wayfarers rely on scrounging finished armour in the dungeon, the 21. resourceful know the mystical means by which mail may be fashioned out of 22. scales from a dragon's hide. 23. ----- 24. It is customarily known among travelers that extra-healing draughts may clear 25. thy senses when thou art addled by delusory visions. But never forget, the 26. lowly potion which makes one sick may be used for the same purpose. 27. ----- 28. While the consumption of lizard flesh or water beloved of the gods may clear 29. the muddled head, the application of the horn of a creature of utmost purity 30. can alleviate many other afflictions as well. 31. ----- 32. If thou wouldst travel quickly between distant locations, thou must be 33. able to control thy teleports, and in a confused state misread the scroll 34. which usually teleports thyself locally. Daring adventurers have also 35. performed the same feat sans need for scrolls or potions by stepping into 36. a particular ambuscade. 37. ----- 38. Almost all adventurers who come this way hope to pass the dread Medusa. To 39. do this, the best advice is to keep thine eyes blindfolded and to cause the 40. creature to espy its own reflection in a mirror. 41. ----- 42. And where it is written "ad aerarium", diligent searching will often reveal 43. the way to a trap which sends one to the Magic Memory Vault, where the riches 44. of Croesus are stored; however, escaping from the vault with its gold is much 45. harder than getting in. 46. ----- 47. It is well known that wily shopkeepers raise their prices whene'er they 48. espy the garish apparel of the approaching tourist or the countenance of a 49. disfavored patron. They favor the gentle of manner and the fair of face. 50. The boor may expect unprofitable transactions. 51. ----- SINKS 52. The cliche of the kitchen sink swallowing any unfortunate rings that contact 53. its pernicious surface reflecteth greater truth than many homilies, yet 54. even so, few have developed the skill to identify enchanted rings by the 55. transfigurations effected upon the voracious device's frame. 56. ----- 57. The meat of enchanted creatures ofttimes conveyeth magical properties 58. unto the consumer. A fresh corpse of floating eye doth fetch a high 59. price among wizards for its utility in conferring Telepathy, by which 60. the sightless may locate surrounding minds. 61. ----- 62. The detection of blessings and curses is in the domain of the gods. They will 63. make this information available to mortals who request it at their places of 64. worship, or elsewhere for those mortals who devote themselves to the service 65. of the gods. 66. ----- 67. At times, the gods may favor worthy supplicants with named blades whose 68. powers echo throughout legend. Learned wayfarers can reproduce blades of 69. elven lineage, hated of the orcs, without the need for such intervention. 70. ----- 71. There are many stories of a mighty amulet, the origins of which are said 72. to be ancient Yendor. This amulet doth have awesome power, and the gods 73. desire it greatly. Mortals mayst tap only portions of its terrible 74. abilities. The stories tell of mortals seeing what their eyes cannot 75. see and seeking places of magical transportation, while having this 76. amulet in their possession. Others say a mortal must wear the amulet to 77. obtain these powers. But verily, such power comes at great cost, to 78. preserve the balance. 79. ----- 80. It is said that thou mayst gain entry to Moloch's sanctuary, if thou 81. darest, from a place where the ground vibrateth in the deepest depths of 82. Gehennom. Thou needs must have the aid of three magical items. The 83. pure sound of a silver bell shall announce thee. The terrible runes, 84. read from Moloch's book, shall cause the earth to tremble mightily. The 85. light of an enchanted candelabrum shall show thee the way. 86. ----- 87. In the deepest recesses of the Dungeons of Doom, guarding access to the 88. nether regions, there standeth a castle, wherein lieth a wand of wishes. 89. If thou wouldst gain entry, bear with thee an instrument of music, for the 90. pontlevis may be charmed down with the proper melody. What notes comprise 91. it only the gods know, but a musical mastermind may yet succeed by witful 92. improvisation. However, the less perspicacious are not without recourse, 93. should they be prepared to circumambulate the castle to the postern. 94. ----- ELBERETH 95. The name of Elbereth may strike fear into the hearts of thine enemies, if 96. thou dost write it upon the ground at thy feet. If thou maintainest the 97. utmost calm, thy safety will be aided greatly, but beware lest thy clumsy 98. feet scuff the inscription, cancelling its potence. 99. ----- Category:Source code